


these hands unclean

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dark, Day 13. combat, Established westenray, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 13. combat of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 21
Collections: Femslash February





	these hands unclean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 13. combat of Femslash February 2020.

They meet the foolish men of their life, once friends now turned enemies, head on. Too soon and too late, depending on who one might ask, which no-one does. All Mina knows in that moment is that she had never wished it to come to this and that her heart feels cold towards those she had once called friends.

Mina will not lose Lucy and Lucy will never let her go besides, because they belong to each other, with each other, now and before and after, for the rest of forever, if the world allows. And it seems that the world, or at least these five men who still profess to care, will not.

How foolish!

‘She was always mine and I was never yours!’ Lucy declares, defiant and fierce, and even if she would wield a sword, she couldn’t be more deadly, there is doom in her eyes, death in her sharp smile that challenges these foolish mortal men to dare challenge her.

And, because they are foolish, they still do.

*

Mina doesn’t care whose blood is on Lucy’s lips when she succumbs to her kiss after, in the middle of carnage, a grim testament to male foolishness, she only cares that Lucy is still there for her to kiss, and her own hands are not clean, her soul blameless.

They have fought against the portion of the world that cared, that knew of Lucy, of what she had become, and they have won.

And it is glorious.


End file.
